Last Line of Defense
by suessepup
Summary: A short story about my OC Luxembourg. Luxembourg was the last line of defense for the Spanish against the French.


The small girl crossed her arms, glaring over the scene below. Her blond hair was tied back, out of her way for this very scene. The gunfire down below signaled that the battle was nearing. For such a young girl, it was rather shocking for the French man to find her as the last line of defense for the Spanish. In all honesty, he had expected Antonio to do a bit better than this small troops and a little girl holding a gun shakily in his direction. Ah, how could 'Toni be so mean~?

"Mon petit, why don't you come down from there? You can be part of my beautiful army," cooed Francis from down below. He placed a hand above his blue eyes to look up at the girl. It would be very nice to have such a pretty face as part of his army, not to mention she was quite brave and fierce. He almost questioned his own cowardliness in front of her.

"No! Go away! I'm holding this up for the Boss!" she barked back.

"Are you sure~?"

"Yes, now go away or I'll blow your own army off the face of the earth!" she bellowed down at him, shooting in his direction.

Francis couldn't tell if she was trying to kill him now or if that had been a warning shot since it flew right by his ear. Ah, she was so much like her siblings. Her stubbornness certainly game from Roderich, no? He let out a sigh as she had denied his request twice with little hesitation. "She's going to hold it up for Antonio. We'll have to take it from her to get defeat the Spanish troops," he informed his army. He paused; noticing that several of his men were gone, no, dead was more like it. He could see their corpses. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"They came out of nowhere, sir! We weren't expecting them to come from behind like that!" a soldier replied.

"Mon dieu, she's learned a bit too much. We'll have to take her armies down quick before they attack again," Francis replied shaking his head. His friend did have one too many things up his sleeve for these kinds of situations. She, no doubt, had learned these dirty tricks from him. "En avant!" he ordered.

"T-they're really coming?" the girl said, looking worriedly at her men. They were in a better shape than she was. She was relatively new to this. She was starting to panic. Defeat was most likely possible seeing how her young military skills weren't as developed as her boss's army was. "We must hold our ground though! We can't let them get through here or the boss will loss!"

"Yes ma'am!" her men replied as they got to their spots. She pushed back her blond hair as she struggled to figure out what to do. The last resort was ready. She was not going to let Francis take this without a fight. She was the last line of defense, of course, for the Spanish. Immediately she paled as the door was destroyed and the French voices echoed through the stonewalls.

"Mierda," she cursed as she hurried down below. She picked up a bit of Spanish, not much. "Don't let them get this place! Don't be afraid to risk your lives!" The fortress was breached and she had to get down below to make sure that these troops didn't go any further than this today. Screw it if she was about to die too. She still had to keep up her promise to Antonio that she would hold her ground.

She froze at the start of the tunnel as she heard a voice. "Ooh~ Look who I found," it said and then she felt herself being picked up by the back of her shirt. This wasn't good. "You're even more beautiful up close, mon petit. How did Antonio manage to claim you?"

"Let me go!" she declared, kicking and screaming at him.

"Non, I don't think I will."

"I'll kill you; let me go already!"

"Non, you'll be coming with me~"

She froze in her attempts to get lose. Oh no. Oh dear god no. She was fine with Antonio but...She didn't want to go with this French man but already she felt her body tossed over his shoulder. A moment passed as she kicked and screamed like a child. "Kidnapper!" she tried to scream to get attention. "Child molester! This is abuse! Abuse!"

"Mon petit, there's no need to fight it. You'll like it~"


End file.
